


Anakin

by TheHoardingPuffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on A Beauty and the Beast song, Gen, Musical References, Musicals, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Podfic Welcome, Screenplay/Script Format, Song Lyrics, The Jedi Order is old-fashioned and suspicious as always, this is basically poetry right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoardingPuffin/pseuds/TheHoardingPuffin
Summary: Anakin has trouble adjusting with his life in the Jedi Order, especially since the Council doesn't trust him at all (with few exeptions)(Musical Song Re-Write)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So... I've had this sitting on my desktop for the longest time. Basically, if I feel like writing but don't have any good ideas, I take musical songs and re-write them to fit to a fandom like Critical Role, Star Wars and so on and so forth. This one is a re-write of "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast, the remake version. I cut out the Gaston-part, and all the words fit exactly on the amount of words and syllables that are sung in the real song (so yeah... if there's any singers out there who want to make this real...) I would therefor advise to listen to "Belle" as you read this. 
> 
> A little "legend" so that you understand how the script is written:  
> Ani, Quinlan, Vokara, Obi-Wan, Knight = Character solo/dialogue pieces  
> "The Jedi" = Ensemble
> 
> Idk this is weird... hope you like it though. 
> 
> Love, Lotta

**Ani:** The temple – the home of the Jedi

every day like the one before…

and a bunch of different Jedi

look at me and say…

**The Jedi:** Force, no! - Force, no! – Force, no! Force, no! Force no!

**Ani:** There goes Mace Windu with his

grim expression – he cannot stand me,

can you tell?

Oh yes, this is how it’s been

since the day that Qui-Gon Jinn

brought me to the temple here…

**Quinlan:** Whoa, careful, Ani!

**Ani:** Oh, I’m sorry, Master Vos! Didn’t see you coming there!

**Quinlan:** I can tell you hadn’t. One day,

You’ll run over Yoda at that speed!

Oh, well, it won’t be my problem…

Where you’re off to?

**Ani:** Saber training with Obi-Wan. He’ll show me the basic steps of Soresu.

**Quinlan:** Sounds boring.

**The Jedi:** Look, there he goes, the boy is strange, no question!

Too much emotion, can’t you see?

With his Master, Kenobi,

what a Jedi will he be?

No denying, he is bizarre, Anakin!

This boy – will never make a Jedi!

This boy – will never pass his trials!

**Obi-Wan:** Have faith, he’s good!

**The Jedi:** He’s too attached though!

**Ani:** Why won’t the Jedi trust in me a bit?

**Knight:** Ah, if it isn’t our precious Chosen One? And? Have you brought balance already?

**Obi-Wan:** No need to talk to my Padawan like that – he might just surprise you.

Ani, are you ready to train? 

**Ani:** I’m always ready… you know, you’re the only one who trusts me here.

**Obi-Wan:** Oh, we’ll make a Jedi of you, yet.

**Knight** : Here’s hope…

**The Jedi:** Look, there they go, the boy and his Master!

I wonder – what if all is true?

That he’ll balance out the Force,

That he’s stronger yet than us…

What a puzzle to the Jedi’s Anakin!

**Obi-Wan:** Oh, why won’t you all calm down?

Ani shines bright in the Force!

You’ll see…

The prophecy will come true…

And he’ll safe us from the Sith.

Just have some faith!

**Vokara:** Well, it’s no wonder that he’s so unusual –

Qui-Gon chose him after all!

**The Jedi:** But with power just like his…

it is dangerous, yes, it is… 

He is different from the rest of us –

he’s nothing like the rest of us!

Yes, different from the rest is Anakin!

Force, no! Force no!

It was a mistake!

It’s not! – It’s true!

Just give him time!

He is a risk!

No, you’re mistaken!

**Ani:** Why won’t the Jedi have some trust in me?

**Obi-Wan:** You’ll be a Jedi, Anakin, you’ll see!

**The Jedi:** Look, there he goes, the boy is strange,

but special – a most peculiar Padawan!

It’s a pity, by the Force, but he won’t

fit in with us!

Though he really is a shining star,

a quite talented Force-user,

he brings just risk and danger,

Anakin!


End file.
